Definitivamente, tal vez
by Persephone98
Summary: Hinata, para iniciar, se veía hermosa. Y no es nada honorable aparecer en la casa de otro hombre y hablar con su mujer mientras este no está pero Sasuke nunca había sido un santo, ni había pretendido serlo.


Definitivamente, tal vez.

/SasuHina One-Shot/

_¡Hola! Vengo de nuevo con otro fanfic de mi pareja favorita de toda la vida. Quiero dejar en claro que este fanfic fue inspirado por el fanfic "No existe el hubiera" de _ , _sobre una de las pocas interacciones que tiene Sasuke con Hinata, esto en Boruto: The Movie. ¡Gracias por leerme! _

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi. Créditos de la imagen para su autor. _

Sasuke nunca lo dijo, así que Hinata nunca se enteró.

En la reminiscencia de los días de antaño, Sasuke estaba ahora convencido de que no hubiera existido una diferencia puntual si le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos a la heredera Hyuuga o no; porque si bien en sus días de academia se encontraba enteramente concentrado en construir su camino como vengador, no era tan ciego, y en realidad, bueno, nadie era lo suficientemente ciego como para ignorar el tartamudeo de Hinata y su voz pasiva cuando se dirigía a Naruto. No estaban destinados a ser, y creía que los Dioses debían tener su historia poco probable dentro de un cajón que leyera "Definitivamente, tal vez".

Recuerda haberse parado derecho y haber inflamado el pecho al pararse junto a ella mientras les explicaban a ambos, y al resto de los 9 novatos, las reglas para los preliminares del exámen Chunnin. Recuerda olisquear el aire de manera imperceptible, pasando por el olor a goma de mascar de Sakura y llegando al olor de vainilla y lavanda que siempre desprendía Hinata.

Sin embargo, también recuerda haber tenido 12 años y llegar a una casa vacía para ducharse y echarse en su cama, pensando infinitamente en la mezcla de hierbas que hacían que el cabello de la Hyuuga oliera de esa forma tan mágica; después apenarse y rechazar esos pensamientos que solo lo distraerían de su meta final.

Con el tiempo y las necesidades de un chico de su edad, Sasuke llegó a términos con la idea de que también algún día necesitaría reiniciar su clan, y para eso, una candidata ideal sería alguien fuerte, pero tradicional, hermosa, diplomática, una dama de ojos perlas. ¿Sería mucho problema tener un hijo que compartiera el Sharingan y el Byakugan?

Sonrió de lado. Un nieto así sería el sueño húmedo de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, las cosas no sucedieron y fue lo que fue. El destino se retorció de formas inimaginables a lo largo de su vida y durante años no pudo pensar en nada que fuese amor, en nada que tuviera que ver con personas nobles ni algo por el estilo, y fue entonces que Hinata terminó casada con el zopenco de Naruto, y había tenido dos hijos; y el por su parte tenía a Sakura con él y a Sarada en su vida.

Puede que su relación con Sakura Haruno haya sido un tanto predecible, un tanto vana, un tanto vacía; y no era su intención el hacer sentir a Sakura como que su relación era una mentira, no era su intención hacerla sentir usada o como una segunda en su vida, sin embargo le era imposible dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. Se había casado con Sakura porque estaba solitaria y él estaba cansado de sentirse desconectado, porque ver a todos a su alrededor finalmente formar familias y vínculos pudo haber llegado a ser demasiado para él, y ya no quería sentirse fuera de sí.

Y ahora, al regresar y encaminarse a casa de Naruto, preguntando por él a su esposa, puede ver lo que pudo haber sido.

Hinata, para iniciar, se veía hermosa. Y no es nada honorable aparecer en la casa de otro hombre y hablar con su mujer mientras este no está pero Sasuke nunca había sido un santo, ni había pretendido serlo.

-¡Espera! ¡Boruto! – exclamó Hinata, mientras el chico salía disparado de su casa. Sasuke la observó por milésimas de segundos, indebidamente pensando aún en el "tal vez", antes de detener al pequeño remolino tomándolo del hombro, haciéndolo parar en seco. Como su padre lo haría, rechistó.

-Tu madre ha dicho que esperes… - Estaba harto de que la gente pasara por encima de las palabras de la Hyuuga de esa manera. Desde la niñez, todo el tiempo, quien sea. Pudo ver como Hinata posicionaba sus manos en su pecho, y se acercaba al pequeño, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Boruto…- susurró. No era siquiera una reprimenda, pero adivinó que el chico la respetaba lo suficiente como para obedecerla. Al menos esta vez, con ambas manos de su madre deteniéndolo en su lugar. El chico miró a Sasuke con una mirada severa pero apaciguada, miraba como lo que era: un cachorro asustado pero colérico que observaba a un perro más grande, más fuerte. Se dio media vuelta, corriendo a lo que Sasuke imaginaría era su habitación.

Sabía que no debía, y aún así, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad. Miró alrededor, moviendo la cabeza débilmente; la casa de Naruto era bonita. Era tradicional, en lo que podía serlo, y tenía un amplio patio alrededor donde caían flores muertas que nutrían la tierra. En sus cavilaciones, escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse, para encontrarse cara a cara con Hinata. La chica sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas níveas que no llegaba a ser un rosa encendido.

-Lo siento mucho, Uchiha-san. – murmuró Hinata y Sasuke pudo notar como su tartamudeo infantil se había ido por completo y sin embargo su voz seguía siendo delicada y suave, como un estanque en paz que sólo era importunado por la débil caída de una flor de sakura, creando ondas en el. – Naruto-kun esta en…

-La oficina…- la interrumpió el Uchiha. – Lo mencionaste antes.

La mujer quedó sorprendida unos segundos antes de asentir un tanto apenada, mientras su sonrojo crecía indudablemente. Fue como subir a una máquina del tiempo y regresar en el tiempo. Verla sonrojarse, verla tímida, pero ahora era fuerte. Ahora era una mujer, con curvas, con belleza más madura, una kunoichi retirada, tal vez.

Pero enterrada en las dos perlas que tenía por ojos se encontraba la Hinata gennin, nerviosa y desastrosa, la Hinata chunnin, con sangre que caía por su boca, la Hinata joven, la Hinata que el nunca conoció, envenenado por una venganza que llegaría sólo para destrozarlo. Esta pudo haber sido su vida; el niño que subió las escaleras pudo haber sido la sangre nueva de su clan, y la mujer que se paraba en la entrada de la bonita casa tradicional pudo haberlo recibido con abrazos y besos y un plato de arroz caliente en la mesa.

Era la posibilidad lo que no la dejaba dormir y lo condenaba a verla de vez en cuando, siempre a la distancia, siempre fingiendo hacer otra cosa, siempre por casualidad.

Sasuke olvidaba que no era tan solo una mujer, ni siquiera sólo una mujer casada. Era una mujer casada y con hijos; estaba enamorado infantilmente de una mujer que nunca podía ser suya porque ya era la mujer de otro. Más importante aún, era la mujer de Naruto Uzumaki.

Era la mujer de su mejor amigo.

Así que hizo lo correcto y asintió, agradecido de poder estar frente a ella y sin decir palabra alguna dio la vuelta, dejando a una atónita Hinata confundida en la entrada de su casa, preguntándose por qué de repente el viento se sentía más frio.


End file.
